


Mint

by gothkiwis



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkiwis/pseuds/gothkiwis
Summary: Drabbles about Sesshoumaru and his experience with a certain scent that keeps following him.





	1. Falling Down

His father had warned him, but Sesshoumaru cared not. Never the obedient one, forever an insolent child. He was warned not to approach the cave. It will bring you nothing but harm, beware. The future won't be kind to you if you disturb it. And Sesshoumaru knew at that moment he had to have it, he had to possess it, nothing will rule over him. The cave gave more questions than answers. A flower? All these warnings over a flower? As he plucked it, so he was cast out. In his downfall, frowning, he crushed the flower in his fist.


	2. Hide and Seek

The flower had a unique scent only Sesshoumaru could smell. From time to time, he could smell it in the air. As if it was playing with him, he'd sense it strong enough to stop him in his travels but never long enough to locate. It became a frustration he learned in years to deal with less passionately, with less fury. Like the wind it would appear, like the wind it would disappear. He rarely resisted following it, his disappointment ever more maddening whenever he lost it again. Infuriated, he swore to never look for it again. Except, tomorrow again.


	3. Iridescent

A lake was not what Sesshoumaru expected. He hadn't seen it before and he doubted he'll see it again. The entirety of it smelled of mint and he frowned at the familiar scent. He threaded careful around it, his eyes following each change in color of the water. He had never seen anything as beautiful. He hated his heart for beating so hard again. He could see a figure in the water, akin to an shadow, as present as absent. Like the wind, like the scent, the colors reflected, it was gone in a moment and he was alone again.


	4. Kiss Like a Punch

A butterfly on his lips awoke him. Before he could throw it away it was gone with a shine. Sesshoumaru could smell the mint in the air again but it was fading as fast as the butterfly disappeared. His lips were tingling, for a moment he was certain they bled, but there was no pain, no blood. He tried to calm his breath, to calm his heart, but he failed again. Running his tongue over his lips he tasted mint. His fist connected with the tree behind him. Whichever demon played with him shall pay, this Sesshoumaru will find them.


	5. Stairway to Heaven

He was embarrassed. He was hurt. Most of all, he was furious at his apparent near death. With smoke and ash all around him on this field, this Sesshoumaru was enraged and in pain. Vision was failing him. There was nothing but brightness in front of him. Muscles were failing him. He was exhausted. Lungs were failing him. Yet the scent was there again. The smoke was replaced by mist, filled of that minty scent. He heard a voice of a soldier, a subordinate, he was safe for now. With his eyes shut tight, he took a deep breath, beholden.


	6. Atlantis

Sesshoumaru grew ever more annoyed with the lack of embodiment of this scent. It haunted his dreams on occasion. Akin to visions, Sesshoumaru would remember them but hate them anyway. There was nothing of importance in them he could recall, except sounds. Most of which he didn't recognize, some of which irritated him and eventually woke him. He was never closer to their source. Everything was always the same. And he was never content with the unknown. Yet somehow it still brought him peace, his own space, his own calm. A perfect place just for him, something only his own.


	7. Rosary

It was just there one day, around his neck, this odd necklace. The moment the minty scent hit his system he knew something happened and it had taken him mere seconds to feel the rosary underneath his shirt. Sesshoumaru tore it off the same moment. Its scent was similar, yet oddly different, unexpectedly metallic and he hated it. It smelled of danger rather than hope. As he landed near a creak, he threw the rosary into the water and watched it turn into iridescence. Drawing his sword, he didn't hold back he destroyed it, this piece of pain an death.


	8. Shattered Sunbeams

A quiet laughter woke Sesshoumaru. Shadows moving over his eyelids made him open them. Just for a moment he saw a person. Their face obscured by the shadows, sunbeams behind them. As quick as he drew his sword, the figure was gone. For a moment he was unsure whether he'd even seen it. Without a doubt, it was a figure of a woman. Her hair almost touched his nose as she hovered above him. He looked around and saw nothing. He was alone. The only company being the ever present minty scent. Sheathing his sword, he soared into the sky.


	9. Russian Roulette

Sesshoumaru had only once chance, that's what the sages told him. This scent had to materialize or disappear forever. In his annoyance, both were good enough. The cave was the same as before. A small ray of sunshine was beaming through the roof of the cave onto the place where the flower used to be. If luck was on his side, he will succeed today. In his hand, a single seed of a sacred flower from his Mother's sky garden. In his heart, insecurity. Placing the seed into the ground, he got his answer. A human woman, from another time.


	10. Remain Nameless

Mint encompassed his entire being. He was surrounded in the scent like never before, almost overwhelming. She was looking at him weirdly and Sesshoumaru didn't like it. He looked her up and down. To his question, she replied in a language he didn't know. She was a mystery to him, her scent growing stronger and stronger. She was afraid, most of all confused. Irritated by the lack of response, he grabbed her arm and approached the entrance to the cave. Seeing the cliff she grew so afraid he could taste her fear. Her was scent for the first time tantalizing.


	11. Night in Neon Colors

Sesshoumaru was as certain they had never met before as he was aware of her presence right next to him. Perhaps as she was always here with him, his scent was over there with her? He was unsure and he cared not in this moment. Words weren't necessary when all the colors in all their glory were dancing around them. He'll think of it later. He felt her shuffling and standing up, carefully threading through the cave and putting on her clothes. Their eyes met and Sesshoumaru frowned. As she appeared, so she was gone and he was alone again.


	12. Wish Upon a Star

Never before had he been so distressed. At himself, at the woman, at everything. And the scent. Both their scents mixed in. It was overwhelming and he had to leave the cave. There was no reason to stay now. This was his one chance and this was it. What was he to do now, now when there was nothing else he could do. Cursing the sky, he let out a painful howl, wishing for her to hear it through the moon, through the years. He could smell the mint fading from the cave. And soon he felt it no more.


	13. Vantage Point

Time didn't move fast enough, but he had no power over it. Centuries flew by. His wars ended. As he was alone before her, so he was alone after her. Her scent somewhere deep in his memory, long buried and hidden. The cave he treasured so was no more, it was only a path now. The sorrow he'd feel sometimes was there again. But so was mint. And so was she. Now, a mere traveler on the side of the road. We meet again, she spoke. Nothing was as free, nothing was as sweet, as having her again, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabbles I decided to post as a way to get myself to post more lmao I recently finished the manga and felt inspired to write something! All chapters are based on randomly generated prompts. So yeah uhh I've nothing else to say, hopefully at least someone will enjoy this and yeah have fun!


End file.
